Kingdom of Weerhousen
The Kingdom of Weerhousen is a large Human/Vampire Kingdom that lies in the region above the mountains of Lucerne, and south of the Kingdoms of Alcase, and Lorraine. The Kingdom is ruled by Queen Neferata, and her commanders in the form of the Vampire Lords, who are in the position of Dukes of her cities and control their specific areas of Weerhousen however they see fit. Unknown to the rest of Europe, the Queen and her Dukes, along with many loyal to the Royalty are in fact Vampires, and this is a secret that is kept through the brutality of the state againsts its people and to betray the secret would be to encite instant death on everyone you knew. The White Flower is the Emblem on most of the flags, banners, and herledry that exists inside the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and this is due to the fact tha the White Flower was an ancient and important flower of Lahmia, and signals the hope of their original founding of the land to rebuild Lahmia eliminating all that was wrong and only leaving the good. The Kingdom of Weerhousen is a Vampire Kingdom ruled with absolute power by Queen Neferata . Queen Neferata holds every inch of power, but because she grows bored, and wished to reward her Dukes, she gave over rulership of the main towns of Weerhousen to her Dukes. As time has gone on a position within the top echolon of power has opened in the mistress of Weerhousen which was created by Queen Neferata's sister Katia Beckinlate in order to give herself more power, and wealth. Through this positon she is growing to be as powerful as Queen Neferata, and the Queen is too busy with her own affairs that she doesn't care enough to curtail this action. Each of these towns reflects the ownership of its Duke, and overall bloodline, so while some areas like Strigi are ruled fairly and kindly, others like the township of W'Soran are nightmarish places of constant fear and death. Officially the Kingdom of Weerhousen is dominated by the Temple of Vampyr which is the Vampiric religion founded by Angelica Neferata which preaches that Vampires are the progenitors of the human race, and thus allows for the humans serving them to have a reason for their terrible existence. There is one off-shoot to the official religion in the Church of Lilith of which is a Vampire religion practiced by the Sanguin, and Strigi Bloodlines, and while on the surface is of the Vampyr religion it is under the surface a Christian based religion. Weerhousen is first analyzed from the point of view of Meghanna when she is speaking to William Lovie III. and during this she explains the current state of Weerhousen. Weerhousen would be further centered in the story Blood Lillies where in the entire story of Blood Lillies is about the rise of the Vampires, and their expansion into the Kingdom of Weerhousen. Weerhousen begin during the darkness that followed the destruction of Lahmia, and was born from the ashes of numerous failed Vampire attempts to gain control, and finally realizing that Angelica Neferata was close to watching the end of her relationship with Stefon Vashenesh she would push for the complete conquering of Weerhousen. With Lahmia's destruction the Vampiric rulers of Lahmia fled the land and went north where they travelled for some time throughout Croatia until finally they reached Weerhousen and stopped to found what would become the Kingdom of Weerhousen. The Vampire Court managed to defeat the humans using different tactics across Weerhousen of which all resulted in their ultimate defeat, but this led to the next stage of their fight when they were forced to fight against the forces of the Trolloc of whom rampaged into Weerhousen sensing there time for conquest was now. After engaging and defeating the massive Trolloc forces of the region the Kingdom of Weerhousen would be the only true power in their region and thus for the first time in a very long time the Lahmians were able to just do whatever they want to do, and no longer had to keep one eye constantly watching behind them. Following the defeat of the Trollocs peace would end when certain more violent elements of the Vampire Court begin instigating a fight with the forces of the Kingdom of Alcase, and not realizing the true scope of Alcase this war would end any ambition of the Vampire Court to expand northward leading to their first truly disasterous defeat since their arrival in Weerhousen. Geography The Kingdom of Weerhousen is housed within the area between the Bhrine river, and the Lucerne mountains. The south section of the KIngdom is cold due to its proximity to the mountains of Lucerne, but the northern sections are located closer to the more habitable regions of the Bhrine River meaning a more generous tempurature. Political Geography To the east of Weerhousen lies the region of Trannian, which is most known for the mercantilism that is a common fixture amongst the cities there. Also east is the begginings of the large region of Westros with basically only Westbridge and Dresdan of any real importance to them. To the west of Weerhousen lies the vast province of France, of which the only feasable way to reach France is through the Wetrian mountains where there are a series of small donkey trails which can be travelled by those who know the method of traversing them. The entire south of Weerhousen is covered by the massive Mountain of Lucerne of which the northern edges are covered with forests which are filled with very high populations of Trolloc. To the north is the region of Alcase-Lorraine which contains the Kingdom of Alcase, as well as having a small border with the Kingdom of Lorraine. History As shocking as their current state is, at one point Weerhousen (or Lahmia as it was known then) was a very honorable Kingdom. Ruled by the kind and generous Queen Neferata its people were in love with their lot in life. This all came to an abrubt end when Queen Neferata was offered a sip from the Eternal Drink. After taking this she eventually was menipulated into capturing and killing Jesus which led to the massive Nehekhara Empire invading and destroying the Lahmian civilization. Goverment Main Article : Dukes of Weerhousen, Queen Neferata The Kingdom of Weerhousen is a Vampire Kingdom ruled with absolute power by Queen Neferata . Queen Neferata holds every inch of power, but because she grows bored, and wished to reward her Dukes, she gave over rulership of the main towns of Weerhousen to her Dukes. As time has gone on a position within the top echolon of power has opened in the mistress of Weerhousen which was created by Queen Neferata's sister Katia Beckinlate in order to give herself more power, and wealth. Through this positon she is growing to be as powerful as Queen Neferata, and the Queen is too busy with her own affairs that she doesn't care enough to curtail this action. Each of these towns reflects the ownership of its Duke, and overall bloodline, so while some areas like Strigi are ruled fairly and kindly, others like the township of W'Soran are nightmarish places of constant fear and death. The Vampire Court The Kingdom of Weerhousen is ruled fuedally with an absolute monarchy ruling from the top, and this monarchy takes the form of the Vampire Court ruled over by the Vampire Queen in the form of Angelica Neferata. Standing beneath the queen of Weerhousen are several honorary titles within the Vampire court starting with the Mistress of Weerhousen of which is the heir of Weerhousen and has been held by Katia Neferata since the origin of the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and this position of Mistress also takes on many of the normal elements of a fuedal steward. Beneath the Queen of Weerhousen The Court of Weerhousen Dukes of Weerhousen The Bloodlines are basically how the Duke system works in that each bloodline is given a position as a Duke and thus able to completely control their section. The Bloodlines of the Vampires have historically been dominent over every one of the Dutchies, and counties of Weerhousen, but several including Freehold, and Ravensburg are specifically dominated by human lords to create a belief that it is not only Vampires in control. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Officially the Kingdom of Weerhousen is dominated by the Temple of Vampyr which is the Vampiric religion founded by Angelica Neferata which preaches that Vampires are the progenitors of the human race, and thus allows for the humans serving them to have a reason for their terrible existence. There is one off-shoot to the official religion in the Church of Lilith of which is a Vampire religion practiced by the Sanguin, and Strigi Bloodlines, and while on the surface is of the Vampyr religion it is under the surface a Christian based religion. Offical Religions Unnofical Religions Population Centers of Population Each Duke is responsible for one of the major cities in Weerhousen. This policy has led to an extreme divergance in the way each city appears in the kingdom. Whether it is the harsh warrior culture of the Blood Dragons city of Krieger, or the nightmare city of Ushoran where the citizens are taken from the street and used in experiments. Category:Vampires Category:Lahmians Category:Frankish Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms